heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleric
The Cleric is a hero who can not attack enemies. His main role is to heal your party. The Cleric is weak in Defense, but gains HP at a decent rate as he levels up. The Cleric is almost a necessity to the team for survival. The main stats you will need to stack on your cleric are: Attack speed (for faster heals); Healing Effect for stronger heals; Movement speed and dodge to evade attacks. Available Races: Ice Elves (As pictured), Humans Equipable with: Staffs, Robes, Headbands, Cowls, and Hats. Clerics you find at camps appear in two different equipment sets, but they always wield a Blue staff. Skill Tree Tier 1 *Quick Healing Circle 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Healing Circle) - Reduce the cooldown of Healing Circle by 1 second (1 second per rank) *Healing Circle 1/1 (Active) - Instantly heal all party members for (10 + 4 * character level) HP. *Improved Healing Circle 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Healing Circle) - Add an additional 8% healing per second for 5 seconds after Healing Circle is cast (6% per rank) Tier 2 *Advanced Exorcism 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Exorcism) - Exorcism has a 3% chance to immediately kill undead creatures (3% per rank) *Exorcism 1/1 (Active) - Turn undead creatures on the battleground for 7 seconds. Tier 3 *Quick Healing 4/4 (Passive) - Increase your normal healing frequency by 4% (4% per rank) *Improved Exorcism 3/3 (Passive; Enhances Exorcism) - Increase the range of Exorcism by 10% (10% per rank) *Healing Expansion 4/4 (Passive) - 5% of HP points restored by normal healing spells will heal you as well (4% per rank) Tier 4 *Improved Dispel 3/3 (Passive; Enhances Dispel) - Enable Dispel to remove an additional harmful effect (one per rank) *Dispel 1/1 (Active) - Instantly dispel all negative effects on friendly targets in range. *Blessed Dispel 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Dispel) - Add a 10 HP healing effect to Dispel (10 HP per rank) Tier 5 *Healing Proficiency 3/3 (Passive) - Increase your normal healing effectivness by 2 (2 per rank) *Holy Shield 3/3 (Passive) - +2 defense (+2 per rank) *Holy Connection 5/5 (Passive) - Reduce the cooldown of all spells by 3% (3% per rank) Tier 6 *Healing Shield 4/4 (Passive) - Increase target defense by 1 for all normal healing effects (2 per rank) *Sprint (Cleric) 3/3 (Passive) - Increase movement speed by 4% (4% per rank) Tier 7 *Animate Dead 1/1 (Active) - Summon a skeleton to fight for you for 40 seconds. The skeleton will get stronger as your level increases. *Resurrection 1/1 (Active) - Bring a dead party member back to life with 80 HP. Tier 8 *Improved Animate Dead 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Animate Dead) - Extend summoned skeleton duration by 3 seconds (1 per rank) *Armor of Faith 4/4 (Passive) - Reduce damage taken by 4 when your HP is under 30% (4 per rank) Stats *Starting HP: 30 *HP gain per level: *HP at level 31: *HP at level 41: 391 *Base Defense: 2 Category:Heroes